IMPORTANT: How to Create A Page
On MSP Wiki, we have a certain way of setting up our pages. This guide will show you how to set up a page properly and how to write it so that users an understand it. 1. Screenshots Almost every article should have at least one picture. Unless a picture isn't avaliable, pictures should be on every article. First, log into MSP. One you have found what you need to take a picture of, we need to screenshot it. If you don't know what screenshoting is, please look at one of the following guides. Taking a Screenshot on a Windows Computer or Taking a Screenshot on a Mac Computer. Please make sure that no one else has already taken a screenshot of what you need, so that we don't clutter things too much. Once you have taken a screenshot of what you need, find a painting tool. If you have a Windows Computer, they come with a program called Paint, which you could easily use. If you don't have a Windows Computer, Pixlr Editor is an easy and powerful tool to use. Now all you have to do is crop the picture to your needs, save it to your computer, and upload it onto MSP Wiki. Then you can start writing your article! Please move onto Step 3 to find out how to format your article. 2. Transparent Screenshots If you need a screenshot that is transparent, it's going to take a few more steps to make it transparent. Transparency is when part or all of a picture blends in with the background of where you are putting it, so it is not one solid color and takes on the color of where it is posted. This is useful when you are taking a screenshot of a complex shape, something that's not a square or rectangle. Sadly for Windows users, Paint isn't capable of having transparency, but other free programs such as Pixlr are able to do what we are wanting to achieve. I've created a video showing exactly what to do. It's pretty straight-forward, but if you still have any questions contact me on my Talk Page. I'll give you further instructions or if I have time, do the image myself. 3. Formatting a Page On MSP Wiki, we set up our pages a special way so they look nice. I'll show you what to do, and how the page should look. First, take the image you created and put it on the page. It should be at the very top and it should be centered. Images there should NOT have a caption, and should be full-sized unless they are very large. After that, create a short description of what the article is about. Look at other articles for inspiration, if needed. Once that is done, Go a bit more in-depth. If it's a game, maybe talk about how to play it and what controls to use. If it's something like creating a movie, maybe create a short tutorial wth steps on how to make it. Create a new paragraph below the description. Remember to spell words right and use proper grammar. Capitalize at the beginning of sentences, and end with periods. Use proper punctuation, also! If you aren't sure how to spell a word, maybe try Googling it or pasting it into a word document. Just make sure the article doesn't look like it was wirtten by a four-year old! Follow all the rules, too! That's about it! If you have any questions, feel free to stop by Twilight-Kitty's talk page and post a question.